


marshmallows

by Marishiro



Series: 𝕥𝕚𝕞. [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Camping, Cousin Incest, Double Penetration, Gay Sex, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Tent Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22972141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marishiro/pseuds/Marishiro
Summary: Thisbe Smith and her husband, Louis Smith, visits her children and nephew at their home. She forcibly drags them out of the house for a camping trip in the forest.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: 𝕥𝕚𝕞. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655818
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	marshmallows

It was 9AM, and Timothy was watching TV in the living room. Kenneth was working upstairs in his room, doing his job from home, while his younger brother, Aiden, lifts some weight in the garage. 

Tim flips through the channels, he switches the channel over to the news, where they reported an eighteen year old boy died in a car crash while his lover remained unscathed. He changed it to next one, which showed weather was going to be very breezy and sunny. Then the other one, filled with cartoons, then lastly the telenovelas and Korean dramas.

Tim sighs, he switches it back to the news and opens his phone, scrolling through his feed. He sees his ex-boyfriend, Tyler, drinking out with his jock friends. Bonnie, posting several new photos of her designer bags which she got from her father, and Erinn, Aiden’s ex-girlfriend posting a selfie. They were really busy with their lives.

Tim sulks into the cushiony couch, he turns off the TV and stands up. He walks to the kitchen and goes to the door that led to the garage, he saw Aiden sitting on a metal chair as he lifts a small dumbbell. He was sweating so much, but he seemed to enjoy exercising. 

“Hey,” he greets. “Are you going out?” 

Tim shook his head, “no. I’m bored.”

“That’s why you should get a hobby,” Aiden reminded. “Say, didn’t you enjoy reading books and writing literature?”

“Yeah, but it isn’t really interesting anymore.” Tim replied, he crossed his arms and leaned back against the wall. “I’m already studying literature and it’s hell.” 

Aiden puts down the lift on the cement floor, he grabs a towel and wipes off his sweat on his face. “I’ll get back to you, I just need a shower.” Aiden assures, as he pats Tim’s head gently.

Tim followed Aiden inside, but they separated as he headed to the bathroom. He decided to visit Kenneth next, he walks upstairs and goes through the hallway. The first room on his left was Kenneth’s room, he knocks on the door. 

“Come in.” 

Tim opens the door and gets inside, closing the door gently as not to disturb Kenneth from his work.

“Sorry, I got a lot of things to do.” Kenneth tells him as he spins the chair around to face Tim, “maybe you can help?”

He points at the cluttered paperwork beside his laptop, before Tim could even pick it up, the doorbell rang loudly across the house.

“I’ll get it.” Tim said, he ran downstairs and takes a peek outside, it was his aunt Thisbe and his uncle Louis. He opens the main door, greeting them warmly with a smile and a hug.

“Timothy! It’s nice seeing you, where are your cousins?” Thisbe asks, as she steps inside the house. The old woman had her black hair tied up in a neat bun, she had a knitted purple scarf around her neck, a white v-neck shirt, denim ankle jeans and white sneakers. Her husband, Louis, was wearing a simple gray shirt and khaki shorts with black hiking shoes. 

“Aiden is in the bathroom, he’s taking a shower.” Tim said, he closes the door behind them and guides them to the living room. Thisbe and her husband sat down on the couch, waiting patiently. “... Kenneth’s busy with work.”

“Really? What a shame. He never takes a break, does he?” Thisbe sadly commented, Tim shrugged as he added: “Well, sometimes.”

Kenneth goes downstairs, and he was surprised to see his parents. “Mom, dad, what are you guys doing here?” He asked them.

Soon, Aiden walked in with a towel tucked neatly around his waist. His black hair was damp and slicked back, his whole body was still wet from the shower and Tim couldn’t help but stare at him.

“Aiden, I see you’ve been working out.” Louis says, “how’s your mother?”

“Fine, she’s fine.” He answers, using an extra towel to wipe the either sides of his face. “What’s up?”

Thisbe stood up from her seat, taking a deep breath as she excitedly announces that they’ll be going on a camping trip today.

The three men couldn’t believe what Thisbe just said, they preferred the comfort of their home and not outside where bugs, wild animals and poisonous plants are.

“I have to turn down this offer.” Kenneth said, “I’m so busy with work I hardly have time for myself or you guys.”

“Same, I have a report due next week.” Tim lied, scratching his neck. “I’m sorry, auntie.”

“Nonsense! We’ll just pass your work to someone else, Ken!” Thisbe reassures, as she sits down. “And as for you, Timothy, your report is due next week. You can wait.”

“B-But...” 

“Don’t complain! This is the only time we can get together for the weekend, instead of doing work or stuff, we should all go out!” Thisbe angrily tells the two, she grabs her purse and walks out of the house. Louis clicks his tongue, teasing his children and nephew not to mess with Thisbe.

* * *

Tim looked at himself in the mirror, he wore a red turtleneck sweater with black denim jeans and black hiking boots. He sighs, as he combs his hair and grabs his backpack. He meets up with two of his cousins outside his room.

Aiden was wearing a loose, orange tank-top, army green cargo shorts and a pair of black basketball shoes. His older brother, Kenneth, wore a white polo with khaki shorts and black sneakers.

“I can’t believe we’re doing this.” Tim groaned, the three on them went downstairs and rode Louis’ black SUV parked outside their home. 

* * *

“Snacks, anyone?” Thisbe asks, as she waves a bag of potato chips in the air. No one replied, she looks back and sees the three men sleeping comfortably in their seat. Tim rested his head on Kenneth’s shoulder while Aiden had a pillow neck, Thisbe smiles and silently takes a picture of them with her phone.

“This reminds me when they were younger.” Louis tells her, smiling as he thinks of the old days. Xavier, Tim’s late father, would always allow him to go out on trips with Louis and his sons. They were all innocent back then, they’d play games in the back such as “I Spy” and riddles. 

“I wish things would always stay alike this.” Thisbe muttered to herself, and husband glanced at her questioningly. “I-It was nothing.”

An hour has passed, Tim woke up from his nap and saw Aiden already sleeping onto his shoulder. He looked at the windshield, they were still on the road, driving. The highway was was long and wide, and tall trees could be seen everywhere.

“Aren’t we going to a national park or something?” Tim asks, Thisbe glances behind and opens the map. “It’s a famous camping ground, a lot of families and young couples.” She explained, putting the map down. 

“Really?” Tim asked, “are we near?” 

“Almost.” Louis answers, as he checks the GPS. He turns right, and they see a welcome sign. “We’re here.”

He drives to the parking lot, and parked his car safely. Thisbe walks out of the car, and she was greeted by a park ranger. “Good noon, ma’am.” He says, “let me tour you around.” 

The park ranger showed the family around the forest, then he brought them to their selected camping spot. A few trees away there was another family staying, he says his goodbyes and leaves the family alone. 

* * *

After they set up their tents, Louis creates fire using logfire while his wife opens the foldable chairs and places it around the campfire. Kenneth helps by putting the cooler near the tent.

“I guess we’re settled,” Kenneth said as he stretches his back. “I’m going to take a stroll in the woods, who wants to go with me?”

Tim’s face lit up, he eagerly follows Kenneth in the forest. They follow a path, enjoying the sound of nature and the scenery. 

They saw other campers in their place, laughing and eating marshmallows around the fire. 

Kenneth suddenly grabs Tim’s hand, he drags him into the woods— going off-path. “What are you doing?!” Tim exclaimed, “we’re going to get lost!” 

Kenneth holds Tim’s head and crashes his lips into his, his hand slides underneath his shirt. Kenneth carries Tim and pushes him against the tree, he pulls away, breathing heavily. Kenneth kisses Tim’s neck, “do you wanna do it?” 

Tim freezes, he hears someone walking nearby, he closes his eyes and holds his breath, squeezing his arms around Kenneth as he wishes that the person wouldn’t go to where they are right now. 

“.. Tim? Kenneth?” Aiden sees them both, he was wearing orange swim trunks. “you’re lucky I was the only one who saw you guys.” Kenneth lets go of Tim, “I’m heading to the lake for a swim. Do you guys wanna come along?” 

“Yeah sure, I’ll get my swimtrunks.” Tim said, he drags his older cousin back to their place. 

* * *

Tim was really excited to swim at the lake, he jumps into the waters and splashes around. Kenneth sits down, dipping his feet into the warm water. Aiden mischievously splashes water at him, “fuck!” his older brother shouts. 

Tim was swimming around, he feels someone coming up to him, but he doesn’t know where. His screams was cut off, as he was dragged down into the waters. 

Aiden kisses him underwater, and they both rise making out. Tim pushes Aiden away, staring deep into his dark brown eyes. “I thought I was going to die.” He whispers.

“I wouldn’t let you baby.” Aiden teases, and he kisses him again.

* * *

As the stars appear on the dark blue sky, the whole family gathers around the campfire, roasting food. Louis and Thisbe were talking about scary stories they heard as children to Kenneth, Aiden and Timothy.

Tim listened attentively, while chewing marshmallows. Kenneth was roasting hotdogs with Aiden, everyone was having a good time. 

They went back to their tents around 11PM, Tim laid down in his sleeping bag, placed in between Kenneth and Aiden. 

He faces Kenneth, who was fiddling with his phone, and falls asleep.

Tim whimpers, he could feel someone's fingers in his ass and fondling his cock. He moans softly, slowly opening his eyes. He glances back, Aiden smirks at him, rubbing him faster. He feels ashamed and covered himself with his blanket, he thrusts forward into Aiden's hand, coming on it. Aiden withdraws his hands from him, embracing him tightly. "I-I don't want to get caught by anyone." Tim stuttered, his cheeks were red from the embarrassment.

"Then keep quiet." Aiden tells him, Tim shivers as the man behind him rubs his erection against his ass. "I'm going to put it in."

Aiden holds Tim's thigh and thrusts into him, Tim bites into his blanket and clenches it tightly. He hopes Kenneth won't wake up seeing him like that. 

The young boy moans in pleasure as Aiden pounds into him back and forth, he grips on his pillow as he bites his lip. His eyes widened in fear as Kenneth groans, waking up from his slumber. 

"What hell are you guys doing?" Kenneth rises from his sleeping bag, sitting up straight. Tim covers his face, blushing uncontrollably.

"Look, wanna join in or not?" His younger brother asks, as he pulls out. Tim lies on his right side, shaking and quivering in pleasure. Kenneth cups his chin and kisses him forcefully. Kenneth shoves him down on the sleeping bags, raising his shirt as he kisses his chest. 

Kenneth flips Tim on his stomach, making him go down on fours. He gently caresses his face, before pulling down half of his shorts. "Suck it." Tim shakily holds his cousin's dick, stroking it repeatedly with his hand before putting it in his mouth, sucking it on it eagerly like a slut. Aiden positions himself behind Tim, he grips on his waist and thrusts forward, Tim's whines were blocked out by Kenneth's dick in his mouth.

Tim pulls away from Kenneth's cock, stroking him to his orgasm, he covers his eyes as cum was splattered all over his face. He gasps as Aiden pulls him into his lap, spreading both of his legs wider. "There's still room for another." Aiden teases, biting on Tim's ear. 

"N-No! It won't fit!" Tim protests, his face was flushed, he had cum on his face and he was drooling. Kenneth kisses his cheek, assuring him. He slowly puts his cock in him, groaning softly. The young boy held onto him, tears fell from his eyes as he bites down on Kenneth's shoulder in pain. 

"F-Fuck!" He moans, he arches his back as he cums. "S-Stop!"

"But you like it, you're a fucking greedy cockslut." Aiden whispers, and he licks Tim's neck. Kenneth kisses Tim, as he fondles with his cock. 

"No--!"

This is an unforgettable day-off for the three of them.

**Author's Note:**

> TBC, I guess? I plan to do more without smut, maybe fluff and angst relating to other characters such as Aiden's ex-girlfriend and Tim's ex-boyfriend.


End file.
